


Together, through it all

by Lycoris_aurea



Series: Fics for friends [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_aurea/pseuds/Lycoris_aurea
Summary: They fall in love, and then they fall into despair.A birthday gift fic for three of my friends.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Fics for friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Together, through it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destux/gifts).



> Hi! This fic is based on my two separate oneshots , [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688710/chapters/62369410) and [Just my luck,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974463/chapters/63248680#workskin) set in an au where Nagito becomes Izuru and Hajime and Chiaki (among others) become remnants of despair. I think I may write one more oneshot in this continuity. Don’t expect a full series though, since I already have Danganronpa the PARALLEL to write and doing another AU in that same vein would be redundant. Feel free to make your own fic based on this!

It’s dusk when they first meet. Hajime’s wistfully staring at Hope’s Peak from afar when someone walks into him. He looks down, and sees a girl with pink hair in the main course uniform, playing a game. She doesn’t even seem to notice he’s there. He clears his throat.

“Excuse me,” He says. She slowly looks up.

“Oh…sorry,” She replies dully. “I didn’t know you were there…my game…”

He can just see the screen from this angle. The sprites look familiar. Is that…

“Gala Omega?”

Her eyes light up. “You know it?!”

He awkwardly nods. He hasn’t really been paying much attention to her appearance, but giving her another look over he notices she’s wearing a hairpin based on one of the ships. She must be a fan.

“Uh, yeah,” He replies.

“No way!” She shouts, getting in his face. His cheeks heat up. “Do you know how rare it is to find someone else who knows about this game?!”

He doesn’t, really. Before he can formulate a reply, a cheerful voice interrupts him.

“Yoo-hoo!” A woman with bright red hair wearing an apron(?) greets. In one hand she is casually holding a wailing fat young man(woman? Person? Hajime can’t tell) with black hair by the scruff of their collar while a skinny boy nearby frets. The other is waving. “Chiaki! It’s time to go to class!”

“Oh,” Chiaki turns to face her, “Hi, Ms. Yukizome.”

Ms. Yukizome comes over and grips one of his hands. Tightly. “Hello there! Are you Chiaki’s new friend? What’s your name?”

“Uh,” He replies stupidly. She seems to take this as a cue to get into his face.

“Well?” She asks again, aggressively. “Introduce yourself! If you’re one of those silly hooligans around the school I won’t let you harass one of my students!”

“I-I’m Hajime Hinata!” He flounders.

“See?” She beams. “That wasn’t so hard!” He’s only half paying attention; he points behind her to the skinny boy and his larger companion, who are trying to sneak off. “Ah.”

Five minutes of rope-tying later, the large person is dragged away screaming. The other boy follows. Chiaki does too, but before she leaves she offers him a small wave.

He waves back.

-

She introduces him to Mikan.

She’s always been terribly shy, and Chiaki thought that maybe making friends outside of her class would make it easier on her self-esteem. They take to each other quite well—Chiaki’s actually a little bit jealous.

“W-well, I-I th-think that i-if you eat healthier, y-you’ll feel a lot b-better…” She stutters when Chiaki and Hajime visit her at the nurse’s office one day. “I-I can r-recommend s-some r-restaurants, that the two of y-you could go to…”

“Wh—y-you mean like on a date?!” Hajime exclaims, turning bright red. “W-we’re not like that!”

“Waaaah! I’m s-so sorrryyyyyy!”

“Don’t worry about it Mikan!” Chiaki says before anything gets worse. “I…I guess you could assume that…”

Hajime turns to her in shock. They’re both blushing now. Mikan giggles.

She asks him out a week later.

-

Izuru Kamukura. It’s a name that’s been brewing in the back of Hajime’s mind for months. He’s been spending so much time getting to know Chiaki’s class that he almost forgot it. But the deadline for declining is looming. There’s two options: go through with it and risk his life, or refuse and drop out. The choice is obvious; he can’t go dying on his friends. There’s a local school nearby that is prestigious, if not on the level of Hope’s Peak. Rumor has it that a lot of reserve course dropouts go there. It wouldn’t be that hard to keep meeting them, and they all clearly like him enough to go out of their way to include him.

He receives a phone call. The Kamukura project is cancelled. He’s going to receive a full ride through the rest of his time in the reserve course as compensation. He almost cries.

Years later, he’ll curse himself for not wondering why the steering committee made that decision.

-

Chiaki cries. Nagito Komaeda is dead. While it was true that he was eccentric, and somewhat rude to Hajime, he was still a good person deep down. He said something about receiving treatment for his dementia, and Hajime had the idea to throw a party when it was completed. Instead, they find themselves packing away colorful plates and boxing up uneaten food.

She feels a hand on her shoulder. It’s Hajime, eyes filled with grief. He suddenly embraces her, hiding her tight.

“I’m sorry,” He says thickly. “I’m sorry—I can’t—”

His voice is cut off by a pained sob. She’s not the only one in pain, and somehow that’s comforting in itself. They both continue to weep, holding each other in the dark, empty room.

-

Chiaki rallies her hodgepodge group to find Nagito. Karen Kisaragi, the Ultimate Student Council Secretary, came to her and Hajime with a massive bombshell: He was still alive, and hidden in the bowels of the school’s not-so-secret-underground maze. She takes a group of her classmates, but not all of them; she can’t risk them all. Mikan insists on coming just in case. They go down, down, down into the abyss.

“Hey, wait a minute,” Sato says, turning around. “Where’s Mikan?”

“Good question,” Ryota replies. He had been strangely insistent on coming along with them, rambling about his anime potentially being used as brainwashing and wanting to protect them from it.

Juzo Sakakura, the head of security who (loudly) demanded to come along with the group so he could evaluate the situation, frowns. “Kid probably tripped,” He reasons. 

“Th-that’s exactly what happened…” Seiko mumbles as she finally catches up with the group. “She rolled her ankle. She kept insisting I keep going so I could help you guys, but…”

Chiaki glances over to see Hajime looking tense.

“I guess that makes sense…” He mumbles. An awkward silence falls over the group before Teruteru makes an inappropriate joke and Natsumi, Karen and Yasuke all yell at him.

-

_ “You’re a monster…what you’ve done to Mikan is unforgivable…she was our greatest hope!” _

-

Hajime watches as the city burns. He’s not watching the city itself, but the person responsible for the destruction, Chiaki Nanami. His one love. The person he could never hope—if he was even capable of that anymore—to stand side by side with.

“Another killing game, another success!” She says, turning to face him after a minute. The stench of blood cuts through his skull as she approaches. “Isn’t it wonderful, Hajime? This despair…it’s truly unprecedented! They totally ripped each other to pieces!”

He nods. He’s nothing more than a lowly bodyguard. Talentless garbage like him doesn’t deserve to speak in the prescience of such beauty. 

“Oh, don’t be like that!” She says, and dramatically pouts. “We’re side-by-side now! You don’t need to be so emo!”

“No, that’s wrong…” He whispers. She punches him in the stomach, and he collapses to the ground. Then she stomps on the back of his head.

“Kyahahaha! Just kidding!” She laughs shrilly. “As if a piece of shit like you could ever be a companion to  _ me!” _

She continues to laugh and sob and she kicks him. He quietly chuckles too. His eyes swirl.

This pain, this despair…it’s  _ ecstasy. _

-

Chiaki walks into the air-conditioned paradise of the hotel room still clutching her gamegirl. She pulled it out right after that strange rabbit had dumped them onto the beach, and slowly made her way over. 

Then she bumps into something. She doesn’t pay it any mind for a moment, but then that  _ something  _ speaks up.

“Excuse me,” It says.

She pauses her game and looks up. It’s a boy with bright green eyes and dark, spiky hair.

“Oh, sorry…” She mumbles. “I didn’t know you were there…my game…”

He looks at her curiously. She feels awkward under his gaze.

“Gala Omega?”

Her eyes go wide. In all her years of gaming, she has  _ never _ met someone on the street who has heard of it. “You know it?!”

“Uh, yeah,” He replies, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

“No way!” She shouts. He looks taken aback, but she doesn’t care. “Do you know how rare it is to find someone else who knows about this game?!”

Before he can reply, a loud crash interrupts them both. They turn and see a girl with purple hair who has tripped into a…comprising condition. Beside her, the boy turns red and averts her gaze.

“Waaaaaah! I’m so sorrryyyy!” She wails.

“Ah! Mikan, are you alright?!” A tall boy with white hair says. He rushes to her side to help her up. Chiaki turns away and clears her throat.

“Um, I should probably introduce myself…” She says. “I’m Chiaki Nanami…the Ultimate Gamer…”

At the mention of her talent, the boy cringes.

“Hi. I’m Hajime Hinata…” He says. He looks troubled. “I don’t really have a…”

“That’s okay…” She replies softly. “It’s not like talent is the biggest deal in the world here…”

Hajime looks at her with surprise, and a wave of deja vu washes over her. He smiles and it grows even stronger.

“…I guess that’s true,” He says.

**Author's Note:**

> So, happy birthday to Des, Kaira and Void! I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
